


诺坎普安保系统漏洞探讨

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: Summary：某次只存在于作者想象中的巴萨主场国家德比，玄宗年间，因前场比赛意外吃牌累积五黄停赛的莫德里奇随队前往诺坎普，却没有在那里见到出人意料未进入巴萨大名单的拉基蒂奇（巴尔韦德真实战术宝才，巴萨捡到鬼了）。





	诺坎普安保系统漏洞探讨

**Author's Note:**

> CP：万笛  
> 分级：NC-17

正文

“不，我没事，真的没问题，亲爱的Marcelito，”卢卡·莫德里奇大笑着，把他的第二队长，一脸担忧的巴西人往球员通道的方向推搡，诺坎普球场上空飘扬着队歌、红蓝旗帜，和球迷震天的鼓噪，“我已经是个大孩子了，我会自己找到去看台的安全路线（说这话时他顺便挤了挤眼睛做了个调皮的鬼脸），最后不管你们踢成什么样子我都会准时回大巴的，我爱你们，你这可爱的小傻瓜。”  
马塞洛不赞同地摇动着过于蓬松甚至连按摩浴缸中最强力的水流都不能使之屈服的卷发，队友们互相打气七嘴八舌地嚷着加油加油的声音从外面远远传过来，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯则独树一帜，大声喊着马塞洛马塞洛，你他妈的去哪儿了，蹲坑掉进下水管了吗，其中夹杂着各式安达卢西亚风味的粗口调味料，引起一旁排队的高个加泰后卫的巨大不满，于是裁判们和球队的工作人员焦头烂额地把比赛还没开始就试图引发血腥殴斗的球员们分开，真是个值得鼓励的尝试，好像拉莫斯想揍个巴萨人还得经过什么审查委员会同意似的——他善良乐观的大眼睛里此时盛满了虚伪担忧，就像是那种要去海外度假明明可以少铲半个月屎却还要挤出几滴虚伪的眼泪送给被寄养的猫猫狗狗以抒发狗屎都不值的离愁的宠物主，“哦，Lukita，我的好bro，”他可怜巴巴拉长了音调说道，“你不会，请告诉我你真的不会趁着我们踢比赛的机会签下转会到巴萨的合同，全世界都知道你从小都想在这里踢球。”  
“滚蛋滚蛋。”白皮肤的精神巴西人装模作样地往正牌巴西人肩膀上锤了几拳，若不是那边厢拉莫斯已经要把指尖都捅到杰拉德·皮克以及和他同名的中场布斯克茨的眼眶里去，莫德里奇当然不介意在开赛前和马塞洛玩上尽可能久的幼稚游戏，不过看在上帝的份上，马塞洛再不去排队，拉莫斯非常可能成为在诺坎普还没吹哨就被禁赛的“英雄人物”，这可不成，Zizou会在中场休息时把拉莫斯的肺从喉咙里一头顶出来的，那样，整个皇家马德里就全完啦，“感谢你给了我一个新思路……靠，转会窗早就关了我该怎么拍拍屁股走人？除非这个世界都疯了。趁你们踢比赛的时候，我得，找个地方好好休息休息，说不定，约个特色理疗什么的。你们踢完，我这边也刚好结束。”  
“加泰罗尼亚式按摩。”马塞洛想象着一钟过于诡异的、不知为何混合了土耳其浴和传统俄罗斯浴要素的马杀鸡服务，以及被膀大腰圆的熊一样的服务生揉捏成一团白里透粉的小可怜的蜂猴版莫德里奇，咯咯大笑着，乐不可支地跑了出去，靠，天可怜见的，为什么只是三分钟没看着，拉莫斯就已经把罗贝托一巴掌按到墙上和贴在上面的巨大的诺坎普小国王亲嘴了？靠，向杀红了眼的皇马4号扑了过去的苏亚雷斯亮牙了！皇马队副高喊着“你们在干什么！就他娘的在这儿看热闹吗？！”扑向了乱成一锅粥的球员通道。  
其实莫德里奇也不算和他的巴西好兄弟完全扯谎，他摸了摸球裤的口袋，硬邦邦的长方形电子产品安静地呆着，被使用后产生的热量传递到指尖，像是在提醒他那份不久前才生成至今未消退的懊恼和失望：最近没有国际比赛日，多线作战的两家豪门俱乐部当然不会那么大发慈悲地给主力球员派发那么多假期，再加上各种训练项目、怎么掰指头都数不清的商业活动和公益慈善事业，还有永远都不会消停的媒体，莫德里奇至少已经有三个月没见到拉基蒂奇真人了，虽然他们可以在各种比赛视频中见到对方，也从不间断每天的联络，但是不论在听筒里传达来多少爱意，也不论在视频通话中伊万的眼神多么炽热真挚，卢卡·莫德里奇还是希望和伊万·拉基蒂奇面对面，哪怕是在赛场上作为对手也好。然而年轻一些的克罗地亚同胞直到他下了球队大巴，甚至懒得去管理过度兴奋的表情（管他厕纸报明天会写什么狗屁倒灶呢）的时候，才发来文字中足以透出歉意的短信，表示有一个临时的代言推广活动，经纪人那边压过来的，推不掉，人现在都已经不在西班牙了。  
“你知道，我很抱歉。Luka，如果你需要的话，我可以介绍我信任的理疗师给你。我不想让你在诺坎普感到冷落，他是生活在巴塞罗那的中立球迷，他主队是狼堡。”伊万格外小心地说着他的安排，“我不想让你在诺坎普受到半点怠慢。我真的很抱歉。”  
莫德里奇叹了口气，他知道不能见面，伊万跟他的遗憾一样多，至少这样做能让爽约的家伙心里好受些，虽然本就不是他的错，“就照你说的吧，不过账可得你来付。”

按照皇家马德里的理疗师透露的细枝末节（或者说，皇马那一系列X冠之心纪录片），我们可以知道卢卡·莫德里奇是个非常安静的人，他的护理疗程一向都是在与队友简短讨论比赛战术、或是独自沉思中度过，更何况筋脉被指压揉捏放松的过程中产生的痛感早已是家常便饭，理疗师按完一个人肉面团，还有下一个等着——大家各司其职，安静如鸡地做完一切即可，简直是寡言少语和社恐患者最佳的工作环境。这次莫德里奇也是这么打算的；再说了，无法与拉基蒂奇见面这个认知一直使他情绪低落，即使是照着对方的指引，趴在一间距离主客队使用的区域都挺远的理疗室里，任凭和他一样沉默的按摩师（连自我介绍都没有）将精油以手掌和指腹的温度焐热，再一寸一寸顺着肌肉的形状涂抹在皮肤上的时候，莫德里奇也没有去深究这里面有哪里仿佛不太对——直到沾着精油的手指尖相当僭越地挑开了滑落在耳边的长发，暧昧地抚摸上薄薄的耳廓，描摹起软骨的分布走向的时候，他才警觉起来。  
倒不是那种令他恼怒、会立刻翻脸的警觉，血液迅速冲上了耳尖，听觉器官比平常更适用于来表达情绪的双颊更快地发热发烫，滑腻的精油像是有极少的一些流进了耳朵里，妨害了鼓膜正确接收音波的功能，导致他被过热的触感激得撑起上半身，本能地去寻找罪魁祸首时，满耳都回荡着理疗师的指尖探进耳朵的暗示意味过于明显的怪异水声。  
“别动。”理疗师的手掌按住了皇马中场指挥官的肩胛，微微加上了些力道，便把莫德里奇直接按回理疗床上，手劲有些大，莫德里奇有些不满地哼了一声，然而或许是精油的关系，大脑始终处于一种懒洋洋的，过于微妙的愉快状态，即使有些许不满，也很快就被遗忘了，剩下的也始终只有没能见到拉基蒂奇这个遗憾始终萦绕在心头。甚至于，当用僭越来形容都属于用词过于温和的触摸来到大腿，不厌其烦地在大腿内侧的肌肤上画鬼画符的时候，莫德里奇也只是抿着嘴，像是逆来顺受的小动物似的，被摸到发痒，也懒得动弹，只是轻轻地从喉咙深处挤出几声喘息表示抗议。  
……这个理疗师是不是有点太喜欢他的腿了？莫德里奇很确信，他因为太过放松，小睡了一会儿，虽然具体时间无法确定，但是至少在这一整个过程中，理疗师都没有放弃用精油涂满他的下肢的作业，这使他产生了一种幻觉，所谓的加泰罗尼亚式理疗的重要步骤，就是把人变成一个被精油薄膜包裹的胶囊……得了吧，莫德里奇感受着吹在光溜溜的屁股上的丝丝凉风想着，睡着前他的球裤还好好地穿在身上呢。  
“得了吧，Raketa，伊万·拉基蒂奇，”虽然等会儿形式上的兴师问罪少不了，但是年轻两岁的恋人既有想法又有行动力这一点还是值得褒奖的——哪怕这个想法实在是有点过于下流，但是至少是用心学习了按摩手法的，“得了吧，你是在看不起自己在我的心里有多重要，还是在看不起我对你的了解程度有多深？”  
他转过脸，坐起身，迎上那双像是有星辰降下的蓝色眼睛，伊万·拉基蒂奇眼角的弧度像是被胶水黏住定型似的，莫德里奇又好气又好笑地把那个印着巴萨logo的欲盖弥彰的大口罩扯下来，恶狠狠地啃了上去。

“……所以说，请不要告诉我，这是你的什么可爱的俱乐部队友，给你出的馊主意。”莫德里奇慢条斯理地整理着落在耳边的长发，大概是同时被汗水和精油打湿的关系，今天的头发格外倔强，发烫发红的耳廓已经无法阻止放飞自我的发丝了，总是一次次地滑落，虽然莫德里奇从来不承认，但是在拉基蒂奇的眼中，他的国家队队长撩头发的动作实在是性感极了，能让他喉咙发紧、硬是要吞口水冷静一下的那种性感。  
该死的。接近三个月没见，几乎每一个梦里到处都是卢卡·莫德里奇的影子，西班牙的季节指针往更寒冷的一节挪动，甚至让拉基蒂奇好几次梦见他在莱芒湖畔的度假用的小木屋，十分怕冷的莫德里奇裹在厚重的毡毯里，扎根在壁炉旁，扮成某种有着过分美丽的菌帽的小蘑菇，直到他靠近时才会抖抖索索地索求拥抱和亲吻，以及更多的肌肤相亲，人体的暖炉也好、砌在屋里的火炉也罢，在外人眼中体型偏小性格沉稳的克罗地亚队长，会在私下独处时毫不戒备地表现出任性和爱撒娇的那一面，梦的结果几乎每次都是巴萨的4号一脸苦闷地爬起来换内裤和床单，现实和梦终于交融汇合，眼前几乎不着片缕的莫德里奇神情依然严厉，却完全不隐藏眼中的笑意。  
“怎么会……我怎么可能和他们商量这种，我想对你做的事。”拉基蒂奇诚实地供认，他的卢卡的目光毫不掩饰地投射到了身下支起的帐篷上，像是古典油画中天真烂漫地玩水的赤足少女似的，歪着头，用脚趾隔着布料揉了揉精神起来的拉基蒂奇二世，使他不得不向后寻求另一张理疗床的支撑，“亲爱的Luka，你或许应该……应该告诉我……”  
“我是怎么发现的？”卢卡撇了撇嘴，“Raketa，就算换了香水，我也是能闻出你的味道的，不用谢。倒不如让我们继续探讨一下你想对我做的事……是谁给你出的馊主意，让你突然想要从后面干我的大腿来着？”  
伊万的表情顿时变得精彩了起来。他看着卢卡，卢卡还歪着头，等着他的答案，在眼神交汇大战中年轻的那个好像永远都会吃点亏，虽然身为成年人，身为出色的职业球员，身为见多识广的中场大师，就算在，呃，一些不适宜在公开场合讨论的知识领域内好像彼此之间的知识储备并没有太大区别，但是私下里，拉基蒂奇才是经常被过于直白的恋人搞得无处可逃的那一个，在他的队长、他的男友以及他的世界再次开口用性感得犯规的低沉嗓音说出下一段直白且亵渎到令人怀疑人生的台词之前，拉基蒂奇举手投降。  
“你们出了纪录片。”  
“……哦。”卢卡·莫德里奇僵住了，他的表情也精彩了起来，“嗯……这倒是个让我有点意外的答案……告诉我Raketa，你不是那种，和我在一起这么多年了，才发现自己其实是纪录片性恋的怪人，对吗？”  
“纪录片性恋是什么？”下身已经完全勃起的阴茎和内裤的布料互不相让，再加上卢卡的脚趾恶作剧似的轻轻碾在柱头上，让拉基蒂奇不禁轻轻倒吸了口冷气，苍天在上，他只是，见鬼！觉得纪录片里，趴在理疗床上接受赛前最后一次护理的卢卡实在是太性感了，为什么全世界都可以看到他的小队长性感的样子，这不公平，“才不是！”  
“那是什么？”

真糟糕啊。  
卢卡·莫德里奇跪伏在窄小的理疗床上，他都不用亲眼确认，就能知道大腿内侧的皮肤已经被摩擦出微妙的一片绯红，伊万的精液混合着精油，甚至是包括了他本人的前液，湿哒哒黏糊糊地，顺着紧绷的大腿一直淌到膝盖，洇湿铺在身下的毛巾。老实说，分开三月，他丝毫不介意和拉基蒂奇度过一整天、或者更长时间的亲密时光，在那样的时空中拉基蒂奇可以对他做任何事，是的，没错，任何；但是这个任何事的范畴在普世价值观下，理论上不应该包含“在国家德比期间的诺坎普球场里一间随时可能会有好事的工作人员来查看状况的房间里花式打炮”，他几乎可以看到不远的将来，几小时后，他们这对被全世界遗忘（或许皇马的队友不会忘了他吧）的倒霉鬼偷偷摸摸地去取清洁工具打扫房间的愚蠢场景，希望诺坎普球场的清洁验收工序中不包括使用鲁米诺试剂。真是，太糟糕了。他想。  
仿佛全身的血流都又一次涌到了耳尖。耳廓被舌头舔舐，耳尖被牙齿轻咬，温柔地拉扯着，拉基蒂奇的身体包覆着他的，安稳可靠的鼻息喷在鬓角上，卢卡·莫德里奇昂着头，被肉柱在入口处反反复复撩拨、却根本不进入的下身终于得到了第二根手指的扩张，太热了，他皱着眉头，用眼神向阴谋诡计终于得逞的拉基蒂奇抗议，但是那严正抗议很显然并没有什么用，按摩放松用的精油并不适用于粘膜，过于柔嫩和敏感的肠壁肌肉群在手指的摩挲下简直要烧起来，不自觉地张缩着，渴求着冰凉的新鲜空气、或是其他什么能够降温的玩意儿，只要能缓解就好，第三根手指就是在这时候侵入的。  
“唔。”他焦急地眨着眼睛，湿漉漉的眼角泛着红，臀部向身后追逐着意图抽出体外的手指，理疗床原本就是简单固定在地板上的金属架，加上两个人的体重，以及完全不老实的各种动作，仿佛下一刻就会散架，伊万的左手，原先只是固定着他的腰腹，同时轮流揉捏胸前的肉粒、直到那两点颤巍巍地苏醒，向大脑索求更多更多快乐的信号，相当恶质地握住了同样焦灼、甚至已经流了很久的口水却得不到纾解的肉柱，只是缓缓地上下撸动着，当他下意识地抓挠起床垫、甚至有些恼怒地把身下的枕头当做伊万·拉基蒂奇本尊拍打泄愤的时候，同样历经思念和分离之苦的伊万才进入了他。  
“……真的，太糟糕了。”莫德里奇轻轻地感慨出声，拉基蒂奇听到了，有些局促地停了下来，这使得年长些的克罗地亚人甩了甩被汗水彻底打湿的长发，主动抬起腰肢，扭动臀部向后去寻求更深的开拓和接触，后入的姿势唯一让他不满的就是接吻特别别扭，他撑着身体的小臂在前列腺被顶到的瞬间软了下去，好在伊万眼明手快地捞起了他，“我是说，褒义的，那种，糟糕。”  
内壁的焦热在敏感点被反复刺激的快感中渐渐消退，卢卡被吻得迷迷糊糊，拉基蒂奇的胡茬扎着他的下巴，又痒又痛，他在迷蒙中睁开眼去确认，这家伙像是真的……很忙，风尘仆仆的，连刮胡子都忘了，看上去倒更像是真的参加了什么远在天边的商业活动。体位转换，他被抱着半靠半坐在拉基蒂奇的大腿上，身后的阴茎理所当然地陷入到更深更窄小的区域里，在酥麻和酸痛并存的快乐中他茫然地划动着上肢，瞪大眼睛，只是想多看几眼拉基蒂奇。  
碧蓝色的眼中仿佛有星辰的恋人低下头，把新鲜空气还给已经难以聚焦眼前事物的小队长，他被绞紧的肉壁压迫着，也几乎到了极限，他顺着平日里被金色长发覆盖的雪白后颈一路啃咬舔舐，像是赌气似的，想尽可能地在莫德里奇身上留下时间足够久、数量足够多的痕迹，即使被别人发现也没关系，独占欲总是会在情事最为激烈时熊熊燃起，正因为此，他才错过了自己的同胞那洞察一切的、有些骄傲也有些羞赧的目光。  
拉基蒂奇感到有只手轻柔地拍着他的脑袋，他看向莫德里奇，后者半张着嘴巴，无声地喘息着，仰起头和他对视，在接下来的那次顶弄中抽搐着射了出来，体液喷射在胸腹上，他抱紧了莫德里奇瘦削精干的身体，几乎是同时攀上了高潮。

“我还是不明白。”  
这天晚些时候，坐在球队大巴上准备回马德里的克罗地亚中场才想起了整个事情的怪异之处，他缩在自己最常坐的，球队大巴最后一排右侧靠窗的座位里，隔绝所有目光，给拉基蒂奇发短信，“所以……诺坎普的安保系统，闭路电视监视网，还有身份认证准入系统，其实，根本不存在？”  
“亲爱的Luka，再严密的安保系统，也有两大天敌，那就是渎职和职场腐败。”拉基蒂奇迅速地回了他，附送一个神秘的微笑表情，这让莫德里奇深思了许久。  
至于后来的某一天，他有样学样地把拉基蒂奇带进巴尔德贝巴斯，那就是另一个故事了。

END


End file.
